


A Couple Of Forevers

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: Iris West takes up vlogging.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. :)

Iris West threw her work bag onto her couch and made a beeline for her bedroom to find her digital camera. When she arrived, she was immediately met with the sight of crumpled bed sheets and a plate of half-eaten pizza and chips. She scoffed at the open invitation that her boyfriend had left for ants and vermin to invade her beautiful home.

 ”That man, fast enough to vibrate a train through a slab of concrete, but not enough to put a dish in the sink before he speeds off on one of his rescue missions.”

 Iris retrieved the dirty dish from her bed and sat it on her bedside table, then scraped the crumbs into her hand. She then stripped the bed, and threw the dirty sheets into the washing machine, before replacing them with fresh sheets not stained with pizza grease.

 “Does he even realize how hard it is to get grease out of sheets?”

When she returned, she sighed at the time on her phone.

 This impromptu laundry session had eaten away ten minutes of her recording time. She was no CSI, but the plate of pizza was still warm, which meant that she and Barry had just missed each other.

 It also meant that he would be back soon, so she needed to get started if she didn’t want to be interrupted. Unless the meta/criminal situation was severe, she only had about ten more minutes before Barry would be back from STAR labs, and if necessary, CCPD.

 On top of this, she had an article to finish. Then the rest of the night would be devoted to cooking and spending time with Barry. It was in-home date night, which meant half-watching a couple of sappy movies, and a few hours of passionate lovemaking.

 Her video was important to her, but nothing took precedent over their real, physical, intimate time together, so she needed to get this video done and out of the way.

 After a quick makeup touch up in the bathroom, Iris threw on some clothes that she hadn’t been running around in all day--nothing special, a flowy peach colored v-neck chiffon dress, and the diamond necklace Barry had gotten her for Christmas.

 Her hair had been in a messy bun all day. Had she not had to clean up after a grown man, she would have had time to flat iron the dents out of it. Instead, she just slicked up her edges and pulled a few loose tendrils down around to frame her face. “This is only the first video,” she assured herself. She’d have more chances for proper pruning.

 Once satisfied with her appearance, Iris retrieved her brand new Nikon camera from her bedside table. The salesman at the electronics store claimed that it was the best in its price point. Who knew if that was true or not. But it would serve her purpose. She’d spent the previous night learning the ins and out of it, and couldn’t wait to put it to good use.

 She placed her camera on the tripod, which was positioned in front of her bed. She then opened the to survey her likeness in the screen. Everything looked pretty good, except for the fact that there was a dark shadow over her face. Iris sighed and got up to allow some light to file in through her large bedroom windows. If she knew that she was going to be vlogging long-term, she’d invest in some good lighting like those fancy YouTubers. But she wasn’t going to shell out that kind of cash for something she’d probably use for only a couple of weeks.

 When she was done with her vlogs, Barry would probably use the camera, so she didn’t feel bad about the 500 dollars she spent on it. Lighting, however---Iris couldn’t justify spending 100 dollars on something that would just sit in their closet, taking up space.

 Once the room was properly illuminated, Iris took her seat back on the bed and hit record. “Video-1 of 20. Hey, Barry. If you’re watching these videos then…” Iris sighed and choked back the lump building in her throat. “Savitar succeeded in murdering me on May 25, 2017.


End file.
